


gay chicken

by regionals



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gay Chicken, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, Trans Male Character, bitch we got a part two, i honestly didnt know i had a part two to this but i did so here u go, im a fucking Whore for trans!josh ok, uh also theres a paragraph to a part three if its good ill see if i can write more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regionals/pseuds/regionals
Summary: tyler's the one who suggests it and josh goes along with it.





	1. gay chicken

**Author's Note:**

> i have literally no excuse for this  
> edit: im rereading this and looking @ myself like y

 tyler's the one who suggests it and josh goes along with it. it's not like josh isn't willing, because he's more than willing, but it's just that tyler's his best friend that he's been in love with for a long time. and it's also because he's afraid tyler's going to see josh and decide that he doesn't like what he sees.

they're sitting on the couch in tyler's room watching something on the tv, and tyler gently places his hand on josh's knee. josh is only wearing a pair of basketball shorts, and a t-shirt. he took his binder off as soon as he got to tyler's house, mostly since he had it on all day.

the rule is that the first one to chicken out loses. josh also has to consider that there's a chance that no one will win or lose. josh lets his head fall back as tyler starts letting his hand creep up josh's thigh, under the shorts. tyler stops right at the top of josh's thigh, so close to where josh _wants_ him to be touching, and josh is caught off guard when tyler's leaning over to press his lips against josh's neck, sucking a little bit.

josh sucks in a sharp breath when one of tyler's fingers are gently pressing against his hole, which is already a little wet, through his panties. (they're the only kind of underwear josh's parents will let him buy. he likes looking cute, though, so he doesn't mind for the most part.)

tyler looks at josh eventually, and it's the sort of look that's asking josh if he's going to chicken out. josh just stares right back at him, evenly. that's when tyler's running his other hand up josh's shirt to cup one of his breasts. josh sucks in another sharp breath, since his breasts and his nipples are his weak spots. he and tyler have in depth conversations about sexual things; tyler knows.

tyler has the knuckles of his index and middle fingers pressed against josh's panties, and josh is trying to resist rolling his hips just for the tiniest bit of friction on his clit, but tyler just presses a little firmer. josh takes his shirt off eventually, and he gasps since tyler takes one of his nipples in his mouth, playing with the other one with his fingers.

he has to bite back a whimper and a whine when tyler's taking his hand out of josh's shorts. "does that--does that mean i won?"

tyler gives him a slightly stern look, muttering, "no," before he's sliding his hand down the front of josh's shorts, and into his panties. josh has to bite back a _moan_ that time. tyler rubs his clit, slowly, and josh bites his own thumb, trying not to start begging tyler for _more._

tyler does move two fingers lower, barely pressing in, before returning them up. josh decides to reach over and pull tyler's cock from the older boy's shorts. tyler's _big_ and he's _hard_ and josh smirks at the way tyler's mouth is open on his breast and the way his fingers are stuttering.

josh ends up retracting his hand so he can yank his shorts down and kick them off of his legs. tyler looks down, which josh expected, but the expression on his face doesn't change much. he just looks curious in a normal way. tyler's gay and hasn't had much experience with certain types of anatomy.

"you're still gay...?" josh mumbles.

"you're still a boy, right?" tyler looks up at josh for the third time.

"yeah."

"then yes, i'm still gay."

josh isn't expecting tyler to drop to his knees shortly after that, and he squeaks when tyler's pulling his legs over his shoulders, then has to slap a hand over his mouth when there's being a stripe licked over josh's slit and clit. he also didn't notice that tyler's shorts were missing as well.

josh has his hands in tyler's hair when the older boy starts licking, sucking, and nipping at josh's clit, letting his tongue dip into his hole once in a while, sucking all of his juices up. josh has, honestly, never felt any pleasure like this before. he's had sex a few times--it's not like he's a virgin, but tyler's pretty talented with his mouth, and it makes josh wonder how many times he's done this.

josh allows a quick, "oh god," out when he feels two fingers sliding all the way into him, all the way to the knuckle, and he lets out a quiet and high pitch squeal when tyler's moving his fingers in and out, slow at first, hitting him _right there,_ and he ends up balling part of his t-shirt up and sticking it in his mouth, because tyler is apparently relentless and it takes almost everything in josh not to let out a quick shout of, _"fuuuck,"_ when he's squirting.

tyler looks pleased with himself and josh is panting and still biting down on his t-shirt. josh takes the shirt out of his mouth and when he catches his breath, he's nudging tyler away, and then he's on his knees, upper body propped up by the couch, looking over his shoulder at tyler expectantly.

tyler gets the hint, and spits into the palm of his hand, strokes himself a few times, and then he's slowly sliding into josh. it's easier than he was expecting. he knows josh isn't a virgin but he also knows that it's been a long time since josh has had sex but he _also_ knows that josh is ridiculously turned on right now.

tyler starts off slow, only speeding up when josh gives him a pleading sort of look. he reaches around josh to rub his clit, and it, honestly, only takes a few minutes before either of them are reaching their climaxes, tyler spilling into josh, and josh clenching around him and letting out a quiet moan.

they come down eventually, and josh quietly asks, "does that mean neither of us win?"

tyler starts giggling, because, yeah, it does.


	2. spanking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OF ALL MY ONESHOTS THAT I DIDNT THINK WOULD GET A SECOND CHAPTER ITS THIS ONE LMFAO
> 
> so in the doc for this fic like. its basically a collection of smut and i. well . we have a part two, ladies and gents and nonbinary folk

"you want me to _what?"_ tyler's voice is incredulous and josh is embarrassed enough as it is so he just glares at his friend. "you want me to _spank_ you?" he keeps his voice hushed for that question.

"well... yeah. look, my parents and my brother are going to be gone tomorrow evening because of parent teacher conferences, and i just thought maybe we could take advantage of that time...? i've always wanted to try doing that and now that we're doing stuff...?"

that's how josh finds himself in his current situation.

tyler's sitting on josh's bed, looking up at the other boy, waiting for him to say something. when josh is silent but red faced, tyler asks, "what do you want me to do?"

josh shrugs and hides his face in his hands.

tyler sighs softly and tugs josh's hands away from his face. "quit that." he scoots back on the bed, until his calves are pressed against the side of it. he bites his lip as he's motioning for josh to lay across his lap, ass up.

josh bites his _cheek_ , and he tentatively maneuvers himself to where his face is pressed into his mattress, and to where tyler can easily place his hand on his clothed ass with little effort on his part. he squeezes one of his cheeks, a little roughly, before softly asking, "how do i do this?"

josh's voice is muffled from where half of his face is pressed into his mattress when he responds with, "it's not rocket science, tyler," before shimmying out of his shorts and underwear without moving from tyler's lap.

"what if i hurt you?"

"then i'll tell you to stop."

tyler lifts his hand from josh's bare ass, then brings it back down, pathetically smacking the smaller boy. josh mumbles, "harder," to tyler, so tyler tries again.

he doesn't use all of his strength, but he does bring his hand down harder this time, leaving a bit of a red mark in its place once he lifts his hand again to look. josh had let out a breathy noise and when tyler looks at his face, the boy is staring at him with hooded eyes and dilated pupils. "harder?"

josh nods quickly, quicker than tyler's ever seen him.

 _this time_ tyler brings his hand down as hard as he can, and josh _moans._ tyler feels his dick twitch a little bit, interested in the pretty noise that had fallen out of the smaller boy's mouth.

tyler almost sputters when he's saying, "count. if you--if you mess up, i'm adding five."

josh smirks and tyler frowns for a split second before his hand is making contact with josh's right ass cheek again. josh lets out a strangled sort of noise, and an, "oh, fuck!" that's followed by a, "one."

after they hit ten, tyler lets his fingers dip into josh, and, _holy shit,_ he's already so wet, and if tyler wasn't hard before, then he definitely is now. josh squirms a bit, and whimpers, and tyler pulls his fingers out to land an eleventh sharp smack to his left cheek.

josh says the number with a moan and tyler watches the small boy's fist ball the duvet on the bed up as he keeps going. it's possibly the hottest thing he's ever seen.

tyler stops at thirty, because josh had grabbed his wrist, given him a look, and had whimpered out a sort of pathetic, "fuck me," that causes tyler to spiritually groan to himself, because josh is so _beautiful_ and, hey, he's not particularly against the idea of fucking the boy into the mattress.

"get on your hands and knees," tyler instructs as he's moving josh's legs from his lap, and standing up so he can make a show out of unbuckling his belt and unzipping his jeans. josh watches him hungrily, and tyler maintains stern eye contact with the smaller boy.


End file.
